


...kills the spiders?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 20 - Who kills the spiders?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...kills the spiders?

Drake jumps at the sound of something hitting the floor. He’d been distracted looking over some old junk in one of the million boxes at the storage room at Lythikos that he and Olivia had been looking over. She had claimed she just wanted to get everything organized in case she needed it later, but he knew she was terrified of finding yet another marriage contract of something else her parents had done and never told her.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, looking at Olivia who has suddenly jumped up and thrown the box she’d been looking over on the floor.

She nods at a spot on the floor, not answering him verbally. Her green eyes are wide as she stares at something on the floor.

He follows her gaze and chuckles. “Is the mighty Olivia Nevrakis afraid of a little spider?”

“A little spider no. But that is not a little spider, that’s a freaking monster.”

“What, can’t you throw a knife at it?”

She tears her gaze away from the spider for a split second to give him an angry stare.

Silently, he gets up and stomps on the spider a few times. When he looks up, he sees Olivia has averted her eyes. He picks some old papers they had thrown into a trash basket and involves the remains of the spider on it, before tossing it on the trash as well.

Finally he walks over to his girlfriend and hugs her. This is uncharted territory for him. He hasn’t been dating Olivia very long, and he ss still getting to know details about her. He’s never before seen her show weakness, except for when she was stabbed by Anton, and even then it lasted only a moment before she regained her courage. She never shows vulnerability and the fact that she is okay with letting him know she is afraid of something, letting him help her with that something, makes his heart swell in his chest.

Even what they are doing right now, showing affection with a tight hug, is new to him, to both of them. He kisses the top of her head.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I just didn’t expect you to be afraid of spiders. You’re the bravest, toughest person I know, so it took me by surprise, it’s all.”

She nods, holding him close, face hidden on his shoulder.

“Bats” he says, making her look up at him in confusion. “It’s what I’m afraid of. Terrified actually.”

She smiles. “I promise to get rid of all the bats if you get rid of all the spiders.”

He smiles back at her. “Deal.”

He leans down to give her a soft kiss, but pulls back quickly. “Wait. There aren’t actually any bats here, are there?”

She grins and pulls him down to kiss him deeply.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”


End file.
